star_wars_anthology_filmsfandomcom-20200216-history
R2-D2
R2-D2, pronounced Artoo-Detoo and often referred to as Artoo, was an R2 series astromech droid manufactured by Industrial Automatonwith masculine programming. A smart, spunky droid serving a multitude of masters over its lifetime, R2 never had a major memory wipe or received new programming resulting in an adventurous and independent attitude. Oftentimes finding himself in pivotal moments in galactic history, his bravery and ingenuity often saved the galaxy time and time again. Beginning his service in the employ of Queen Amidala of Naboo, the droid would wind up serving Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker during the waning years of the Galactic Republic, often accompanied by the protocol droid C-3PO in many adventures throughout the Clone Wars. After his master's turn to the dark side of the Force, he would eventually serve Senator Bail Organa for a time in the Imperial Senate. Nineteen years following the death of the Galactic Republic, he would play a pivotal role in helping the Alliance to Restore the Republicdestroy the Empire's dreaded Death Star, carrying technical readouts essential to its destruction. Serving Jedi Purge survivor Luke Skywalker throughout the Galactic Civil War, he would participate in both the Battles of Hoth and Endor, and would witness the destruction of the Empire's dreaded Death Star II a mere four years after the first space station's destruction. In the subsequent thirty years, Artoo would accompany Luke Skywalker until the destruction of his attempted resurrection of the Jedi Order. Following Luke's disappearance, Artoo set himself into a self-imposed low power mode as newer droid models started to out-compute the aging astromech. Despite this, his celebrated role in the Rebellion protected him from the usual recycling procedure of many old droids, allowing him a peaceful semi-retirement in the Resistanceas he pored over several decades of uninterrupted data, causing him to 'dream' of many of his greatest adventures. Capabilities * Rocket Booster * Holoprojector / Recorder * Periscope * Fire Extinguisher * Hidden lightsaber compartment with ejector * Small Saw * Electroshock prod * Data Probe * Utility Arm * Life-form scanner * Motorized, all-terrain treads Relationships Allies * C-3PO - Longtime Friend * Shmi Skywalker ✝ - Server * Cliegg Lars * Owen Lars ✝ * Beru Whitesun Lars ✝ * Padmé Amidala ✝ - Friend and Server * Jedi Order - Allies ** Obi-Wan Kenobi ✝ ** Yoda ✝ ** Mace Windu ** Ahsoka Tano ** Qui-Gon Jinn ✝ ** Plo Koon ✝ ** Ki Adi Mundi ✝ ** Kit Fisto ✝ ** Saesee Tiin ✝ ** Agen Kolar ✝ ** Shaak Ti ✝ ** Aayla Secura ✝ ** Luminara Unduli ✝ ** Quinlan Vos ** Even Piell ✝ ** Adi Gallia ✝ ** Coleman Trebor ✝ ** Eeth Koth * Galactic Republic ** Clone Troopers - Formerly * Jar Jar Binks * Rebel Alliance ** Bail Organa ✝ - Ally ** Reymus Antillies ✝ ** Mon Mothma *** Spectres **** Ezra Bridger **** Kannan Jarrus **** Hera Syndulla **** C1-10P **** Garazeb Orrelios **** Sabine Wren *** Han Solo's Strike Team **** Han Solo ✝ - Ally **** Leia Organa - Friend **** Luke Skywalker - Friend **** Chewbacca ** Lando Calrissian ** Nien Nunb * Ewoks ** Wicket E. Warrick * Resistance ** BB-8 - Friend ** U.O. Statura - Ally ** Gial Ackbar ** Kaydel Ko Connix ** Poe Dameron Enemies * Galactic Empire ** Darth Vader ✝ - Longtime Ally ** Darth Sidious ✝ ** Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Scout Troopers *** Magma Troopers *** Shock Troopers *** Shadow Troopers * Hutt Clan ** Jabba The Hutt ✝ - Enemy ** Bib Fortuna ✝ - Enemy ** Boba Fett * First Order ** General Hux ** Captain Phasma ** First Order Stormtroopers *** Stormtroopers *** Megablaster Heavy Assault Troopers *** Riot Control Stormtroopers *** Snow Troopers *** Flamethrower Troopers *** TIE Pilot * Sepratists ** General Grievous ** Battle Droids Gallery Movies StarWarsIV_058Pyxurz.jpg|R2 in Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope R2-d2.jpg|R2 in Star Wars: Episode V The Empire Strikes Back S123.jpg|R2 in Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi F6077154412192e7ca1a71e613d870fa--obi-wan-star-trek.jpg|R2 in Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace Kenny_Baker_Star_Wars_II_-_Attack_of_the_Clones_(2002).jpg|R2 in Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones Main-qimg-8189d6f33920c7638b72acdeebc24e45-c.jpeg|R2 in Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith R2.jpg|R2 in Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens R2_RogueOne.png|R2 in Rogue One: A Star Wars Story TV Series D7a2e5866767cd3253590510b84a5a81.jpg|R2 in Star Wars: The Clone Wars R2-D2_Rebels.png|R2 in Star Wars: Rebels Merchandise The-Force-Awakens-R2-D2-Hot-Toys-008.jpg|R2 as a Hot Toy 75136_R2D2_Mugshot_672x896.png|R2 in Lego Video Games Wallhaven-290326.jpg|R2 in Star Wars Battlefront Category:A New Hope Characters Category:Empire Strikes Back Characters Category:Return of the Jedi Characters Category:The Phantom Menace Characters Category:Attack of the Clones Characters Category:Revenge of the Sith Characters Category:The Force Awakens Characters Category:Droids Category:R Series Category:Heroes